


The Wedding

by ReadingIsEverything



Series: Marriage And That Which Comes With It [4]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingIsEverything/pseuds/ReadingIsEverything
Summary: Finally, the long-awaited Calzona wedding! Woo-hoo! Please enjoy! :)





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I'm back. Whoa, three updates in one day? Shocker! Please don't get used to it. I'll try to update as much as I possibly can, but I can't promise speeds like this. This is far from the end od this series, so please stay tuned. Subscribe, leave kudos and comments please. Need feedback so I can see how you, my lovely, amazing readers feel about my work. Please enjoy.

Finally, finally, finally! The long-awaited day had arrived! The wedding!

Callie stood in front of the mirror as Addison did her hair an makeup. Her look was almost identical to the one she had the night she proposed to Arizona with the exception of the seashell barrettes. They were replaced with gold seashells and silver infinity signs. There were even braids in Callie’s hair shaped into the forms of infinity symbols. Her scrubs were white and instead of a veil she wore her favorite lucky scrub cap which was decorated with butterflies. It was given to her by Arizona on their second date and Callie had used it ever since, though some people told her that it was very childish and silly. Callie couldn’t care any less than she did about those people’s opinions.

“Earth to Callie!” Meredith, who was sitting on a stool observing Callie’s makeover, snapped her fingers under the other woman’s nose. Judging by the slight annoyance in the blonde’s voice, Callie guessed Meredith had been trying to get her attention for some time.  
“Yeah, sorry Mer. Just thinking,” the orthopedic surgeon said apologetically. Meredith nodded her head in understanding. She knew what Callie meant. She was, after all, engaged to a very renowned neonatal surgeon and she had absolutely no doubt in her mind that she would ride the exact same roller coaster of emotions that Callie was on right now.

As if reading her mind, Callie smirked and gave Meredith a playful punch on the arm. “Wait till it’s your turn!” she quipped. The other woman grinned. “Things will be different with me and Addie,” she said confidently, though on the inside she was freaking the fuck out.

After Addison had finished with Callie’s hair and makeup, the three women looked in the mirror. “I think she’s as ready as she’ll ever be,” Addison said, smiling warmly at Callie. The brunette nodded her head. Addie had a point. The two women had thrown her a bachelorette party and had, of course, invited the whole freakin hospital, as Callie had joked. They had had a sleepover so that Arizona wouldn’t see her in her outfit and now… the moment of truth had come. After months of nerves and plans and small skirmishes and little tweaks and Twitter posts and countless breakouts and meltdowns and bouts of excitement and working double shifts and triples shifts to get time off for the wedding and the honeymoon, it was all coming to a beautiful (at least hopefully) wonderful close. No matter what happened, they would finally be wed.

Everything was set. Meredith and Addison, Callie’s bridesmaid and maid of honor respectively, had made their way down the aisle. Now all that was left was for Carlos Torres to walk his daughter down the aisle. And there he is now, Callie thought to herself as she saw her father approaching in a smart silver suit.

“Ready, mija?” he asked as he gently grasped Callie’s arm. The young woman nodded, too overcome with emotion to speak. It was time.

The hospital’s largest OR had been reserved for this one time, just as the chief of surgery, Miranda Bailey, had been pulled away from her job this once so that she could officiate the wedding of two of her closest friends. Richard Webber, who had been very busy as it was, had volunteered to take over as chief for the night so that they could have their fun. “People don’t get married happily very often,” he had said. “People like Callie and Arizona find each other even less often.”

And so it was all set. Callie took a deep breath and began her walk down the aisle, which was a red and white and blue carpet set out along the operating room floor. This walk, more than perhaps any other—this walk would forever change her life. This walk was the walk she was taking to be united forever with her soul mate, with the other half of herself, and Callie Torres was more than ready for that. After the bad hands she had been dealt with George and Erica and with love in general, she was more than ready to settle down and live and love and be completely happy with Arizona. No regrets. How many people could truly say that? thought Callie. I truly am one lucky ass woman.

The music started. The whole crowd, which was so large that they were spilling out into the hallway and the scrub room outside OR one, oohed and awed as Callie began the walk down the carpet aisle and toward her future, her Arizona. The pediatric surgeon was stunning in her matching white scrubs and her scrub cap which, in typical Arizona fashion, was decorated with birds. Her hair wis in a simple braid and her smile was her most beautiful accessory.

After Miranda had covered the basic wedding stuff, it was time for the crucial moment. “Do you, Arizona Robins, take Calliope Torres to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love her and cherish her as long as the two of you live?”

Arizona’s beaming smile, if possible, grew in its joy and warmth and light. “Of course I do,” she said, her voice filled with all the love and tenderness and joy in her heart. It may have sounded cliched, but it was more than true in that moment.

Miranda was beaming as she turned to face Callie. The normally hardcore surgeon had tears in her eyes. An expression of adoration and complete love and veneration was on her face, mingling with a look that said whoa, I can’t believe I’m marrying this woman. “And do you, Calliope Torres, take Arizona Robins to be your lawfully wedded wife—“ Before Miranda could finish, Callie cut in. “Hell yeah I do!” she exclaimed, causing the guests to laugh and smile and cheer. She blushed a little at her hastiness, but her smile could not be held back. It mirrored Arizona’s.

“Then I, Dr. Miranda Bailey, by the power vested in me by the state of Washington, pronounce you wife and wife!” Everyone cheered as the two women surged forward and their lips connected in their first kiss. “Hi, Dr. Torres,” Callie said sweetly. “Hi, Dr. Robins,” Arizona replied, the smile on her face not having faded the slightest bit.

“Get a room!” Mark shouted from the crowd, and soon all of their male coworkers had picked up the chant, along with many of the females. The two women grinned. Their new lives had officially started. They had begun their journey, and their was absolutely no looking back for either of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Please sound off in the comments section of this work. I really hope you enjoyed. More coming soon. Keep living and keep smiling :)


End file.
